Story (Bioniclemaster724)
center|600px Meine Story ist sowas wie eines der Paralleluniversen, wie Dark Mirror oder The Kingdom. Sie beginnt genau nach The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet. Weshalb viele Charaktere der Originalstory entweder überhaupt nicht oder verändert in meiner Story auftauchen. Das Universum trägt den Namen Idekria, was in der Matoranischen Sprache so viel bedeutet wie, hinten dran oder zurückgeblieben. Auf die Idee eine eigene Story zu schreiben kam ich durch den Topic "Eigene Bionicle-Geschichten" im Lego-Club. Ich fing an gefallen daran zu finden eigene Geschichten zu schreiben. Ich kannte das Wiki-Nui schon länger, fand aber erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt heraus, dass es auch ein Wiki-Nui Fanfiction gab, also fing ich an meine Story zu schreiben. Mein erster Artikel war Tuyets Reise, welcher auch der Anfang meiner umfrangreichen Story wurde. Am Anfang plante ich nur drei Geschichten, doch daraus wurden dann irgendwie genau 100. Die Erste Story meiner Story mit dem Titel Legends of Idekria beginnt direkt nach Die vielen Toten von Toa Tuyet und handelt davon, wie die Dinge im Universum verlaufen wären, wenn Tuyet nicht in ein alternatives Universum gebracht worden wäre. In dieser Story werden ebenfalls viele Themen behandelt, die in der Originalstory nur kurz angeschnitten wurden. Ebenfalls werden neue Charaktere, wie z. B. das Toa-Team um Toa Jovan oder ein alternatives Toa-Nuva-Team vorgestellt. Des weiteren wird eine Organisation namens "Bund des Lebens" auftauchen, die den Orden von Mata Nui als Tarnung verwenden wird. Es wird alternative Dimensionen geben, in die die Charaktere meiner Story geraten werden und sogar ein Charakter der Original-Story wird vorbeischauen. Alles in allem ist meine Story sehr action geladen, konzentriert sich jedoch auch auf die Beziehungen der Charaktere, die Geschichte des Universums und den ungewollten Verlauf der Dinge. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :) Eure Meinung zu meiner Geschichte, ich will sie wirklich wissen, damit ich daran arbeiten kann Die Beste des Wikis (XD) Ziemlich gelungen gut Naja Es gibt VIELE bessere Viel zu kompliziert für dieses Universum Ich les sie nicht weil ich sonst einschlafe |} center|400px ---- Sooo... für alle, die von der ersten Idekria-Story nicht genug bekommen konnten, ist sie jetzt da - Story 2: A Universe in Danger, die Fortsetzung von Legends of Idekria. Anders wie in der ersten Story wird sich diese Story nur um Gefahren für das Universum und deren Rettung richten. Es werden ab und zu einige Flashbacks erzählt werden. In dieser Story wird die aller erste Toa überhaupt ihr Debüt erleben - Toa Kyoshi, die stärkste Toa des Universums. Des weiteren werden einige offene Handlungsstränge abgeschlossen werden. Die Feinde der Toa werden neben den letzten überlebenden Makuta ebenfalls Bedrohungen einer Insel namens Nobis Nui oder einem überlebenden des geheimnissvollen Planeten "Devla Donja" sein. Es wird auch Feinde geben, die sich dem Guten anschließen oder Gute, die nur vorgeben auf der Seite der Toa bzw. des Bundes des Lebens zu stehen. Alles in allem wird diese Story sehr ineinander verstrickt sein, weshalb man leicht den Überblick verlieren könnte. Hoffentlich kann ich an den "Erfolg" meiner ersten Story anknüpfen. Umfrage Was haltet ihr von der neuen Story Die beste des Wikis (XD) Besser als die alte cool Gleich gut wie die alte So lala Zu viele änderungen, die alte war viel besser Stories |} center|400px ---- 3000 Jahre nach dem Ende von A Universe in Danger hat sich das Idekria-Universum komplett verändert, die Matoraner leben jetzt an der Oberfläche des Universums, doch diese Welt droht zu zerbrechen, also fassen die Bewohner des Universums einen kühnen Entschluss: Rückkehr. Was das zu bedeuten hat erfahrt ihr in dieser Story. In dieser Story geht es um das Ende der Saga von Idekria, um den entscheidenden Kampf des guten und Bösen und ein vermeindliches glückliches Ende. Mehr als ein Jahr Arbeit stecken in meiner Story von meiner Anfangsstory, bis zu "A Universe in Danger" bis hin zu diesen letzten acht Geschichten, von denen die letzte Geschichte meine 100. Geschichte in diesem Wiki sein wird. Die Idekria-Saga geht zwar paralell zu meiner neuen Story weiter, stellt jedoch nur eine Nebenhandlung dar, die nichts mit meiner neuen Story zu tun hat. Zu dieser neuen Story sei verraten, dass es sich um den Planeten handelt, der das Idekria-Universum zu dem machte was es ist - Devla Donja. Umfrage Was haltet ihr von dem Ende der Idekria-Story? Schade, ich will dass es weitergeht Ich finds nicht gut Ist mir egal Genau richtig beendet, mehr wäre übertrieben Endlich! Stories |} Charaktere Antike Wesen ---- Die Antiken Wesen wurden von den Großen Wesen geschaffen, um das Buch der Großen Wesen zu bewachen. Als die Großen Wesen herausfanden, dass Kyoshi ihnen eine Fälschung des Buches gegeben hatten, schufen sie die Wesen und brachten sie in das Matoranische Universum. Die Antiken Wesen hatten die Fähigkeit das Buch ausfindig zu machen und bewachten es fortan. Die Makuta schlossen die Antiken Wesen jedoch ein und so wanderte das Buch ein Mal durch das gesamte Universum. Folgende Antike Wesen sind bekannt: *'Echidna' - Die Mutter aller Antiken Wesen, da sie das erste Wesen war. *'Chimäre' - ein gewaltiges Löwenartiges Wesen. *'Scylla' - ein Meeresungeheuer mit vielen Köpfen. *'Minotaur' - ein mächtiges Stierartiges Wesen mit gewaltigen Hörnern. *'Hydra' - eine riesige Schlange mit sehr vielen Köpfen. *'Hektor' - ein Toa-ähnlicher Krieger mit undurchdinglicher Rüstung. *'Kalydonischer Eber' - ein gewaltiger Eber mit scharfen Stoßzähnen. *'Zyklop' - ein einäugiger Riese mit Keule *'Sphinx' - ein Löwenartiges Wesen mit Flügeln und Kanohi-Maske, das immer Rätsel stellt. *'Zerberus' - ein dreiköpfiger immer hungriger riesenhund. *'Medusa' - ein Wesen, dessen Blick den Gegner versteinert. *'Harpye' - gewaltige Adler, die lebendige Wesen auffressen. *'Maenade' - eine matoranerähnliche Gestalt, die den Gegner bei lebendigem Leib auseinanderreist. *'Talos' - ein Riese, der komplett aus eiserner Protodermis besteht. Dume ---- Turaga Dume war einst der Herrscher von Metru Nui. Zuvor war er einige jahrhunderte lang ein Toa des Feuers. Er war derjenige, der die Toa Mangai nach Metru Nui holte, als der Kanohi-Drache die Insel überfiel. Turaga Dume herrschte viele Jahre über Metru Nui und wurde schließlich von Teridax entführt, der sich fortan als Dume ausgab, um die Stadt zu beherrschen. Lhikan und Nidhiki kamen hinter Dumes Entführung und befreiten ihn, wurden jedoch in Schatten-Toa verwandelt. Daraufhin machte sich Dume auf den Weg, um andere Toa zur Unterstüzung zu holen. Er erreichte die Tren-Krom-Halbinsel und überzeugte Tren Krom seine gefangen Toa zu befreien, die schließlich im Großen Krieg gegen die Bruderschaft gewannen. Danach herrschte er erneut über Metru Nui, doch dann verwandelten die letzten Schattenegel die Stadt der Legenden in einen gewaltigen Ort des Schattens. Er und Nuju waren die einzigen, die nicht in Schattenwesen verwandelt wurden. Schließlich kamen die Toa Inara zur Unterstützung, doch Dume schloss sich Teridax an. Dieser infizierte Dume mit einem Virus, der ihm die Fähigkeit gab seine Gestalt zu wandeln. So nahm Dume die Gestalt eines Toa an und tötete Kava und Kanoya, um die Herrschaft über Kanoya an sich zu reißen. Er wurde schließlich von den Toa Hagah besiegt, konnte jedoch entkommen. Lesovikk ---- Toa Lesovikk stammt aus dem Paralelluniversum, in dem Toa Ignika die Herrschaft übernahm. Als Toa Ignika vergaß, was es bedeutete ein Universum zu leiten, wurde Lesovikk korrupt und stellte sich auf Ignikas Seite. Seine wichtigste Mission war es die beiden Toa Kiani und Wegarik davon abzuhalten die Maske der Zeitreise von Bara Magna zu holen. Er folgte den beiden Toa auf den Planeten Bara Magna und wurde dort von den beiden, ohne Möglichkeit zurückzukehren, zurückgelassen. Lesovikk erkannte schnell, dass er das einzige Wesen auf dem Planeten war, das Elementarkräfte einsetzen konnte und riss somit die Herrschaft an sich. Er bildete aus Vorox und Skrall eine Armee, mit der er einen Angriff auf das Ignika-Universum plante. Als er jedoch ahnte, dass einige Glatorianer dabei waren zu erkennen, dass auch in ihnen Elementarkräfte schlummerten, ließ er diese unter seiner Festung in Atero einsperren. Diese Gefangenen konnten schließlich fliehen und gelangten in das Tal des Labyrinths, wo sie das Marendar befreiten, welches Lesovikk tötete. Teams und Gruppierungen Bund des Lebens ---- Der Bund des Lebens ist eine Organisation, die den Willen von Mata Nui ausführen soll. Der Bund wurde von der Matoranerin Mitarma auf Befehl der Großen Wesen gegründet. Der Bund des Lebens hat auf jeder Insel einige Spione, die dafür sorgen, dass die Pläne des Bundes ausgeführt werden. Der Bund des Lebens hatte sich zum Schutz seiner wahren Identität eine Scheinorganisation mit dem Namen Orden von Mata Nui aufgebaut, deren Existenz sie allerdings während einem gewaltigen Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft auffliegen ließen. Der Bund plante die Evakuierung des Universums auf die Insel Mata Nui und existierte weiterhin geheim und wird zur Zeit von Mitarma und Gondon geleitet. Für den Bund des Lebens arbeiten folgende Organisationen: * Suchtrupp * Liga der Sechs Königreiche Des weiteren leitet der Bund des Lebens eine große Operation: * Das Königreich Bruderschaft der Makuta ---- Die Bruderschaft der Makuta wurde eigentlich geschaffen, um Rahi zu erschaffen und somit das Gleichgewicht im Universum zu wahren. Angeführt wurde sie von Makuta Miserix. Nachdem die Liga der Sechs Königreiche begann Teile des Universums zu erobern, startete Teridax eine Rebellion und nahm die Kontrolle über die Bruderschaft an sich. Schließlich begann er mit seinem Plan Mata Nui zu kontrollieren und reiste mit Icarax und Krika nach Metru Nui. Dort bereitete er einen Krieg vor, in dem alle Makuta, bis auf Teridax selbst, ausgerottet werden sollten, damit er alleine herrschen konnte. Als der Krieg begann hatte er sich mit Tuyet verbündet. Am Ende des Krieges hatten viele Makuta überlebt, wurden jedoch in die Grube verbannt. Später wurden die Makuta wieder befreit, um in einem letzten Kampf besiegt zu werden. Alle Toa des Universums hatten sich auf Metru Nui versammelt, um die Makuta auszurotten, was ihnen auch gelang. Die einzigen Makuta die überlebten waren Teridax und seine ehemalige verlobte Gavorak. Die Bruderschaft der Makuta arbeitete geheimer Weise mit einer Organisation zusammen: * Kaldri Nobis Nui ---- Nobis Nui ist eine Insel auf der Oberfläche von Aqua Magna. Diese Insel war lange Zeit unerforscht und unbewohnt. Eines Tages kam eine geheimnisvolle Gestalt auf die Insel und begann dort innerhalb eines Jahres extreme Techniken zu entwickeln, was dazu führte, dass sie ihre eigenen Sklaven erschuf, die schließlich herausfanden, wie man Toa baute. Ebenfalls schlossen sich Bahgami und Roodaka dieser Herrscherin an und wurden ihre persönlichen Vollstrecker. Bahgami schickte ein Team aus mechanischen Toa los, um zu verhindern, dass die zwölf Toa-Steine an die auserwählten Matoraner weitergegeben werden konnten, doch Kyroh, der Anführer dieser willenloser Toa, der durch einen Produktionsfehler einen eigenen Willen hatte, schloss sich widerwillig dem Bund des Lebens an und half ihm dabei die Handlungen von Nobis Nui vorher zu sagen. Nobis Nui wird von einer mächtigen Herrscherin auf ihrem Fahrzeug, dem Eixin-Läufer, kontrolliert. * Herrscherin Dazu hat die Herrscherin noch zwei Vortixx für das Grobe: * Roodaka * Bahgami Toa-Teams ---- In der Welt von Idekria gab es viele Toa. Zu den höchstzeiten des Universums gab es über 5.000 Toa. Die meisten davon lebten auf dem südlichen Kontinent. Eines Tages kam Teridax auf den südlichen Kontinent und lockte die Toa auf die Tren-Krom-Halbinsel, wo sie versklavt wurden. Eines Tages kam Turaga Dume auf die Halbinsel und überzeugte Tren Krom die Toa frei zu lassen, damit sie die Bruderschaft der Makuta auslöschen konnten, was er auch tat, da er die Bruderschaft verabscheute. Die erste Toa, die geschaffen wurde, war Toa Kyoshi, die später ihr eigenes Inselreich bekam, auf der sie die stärksten Toa ausbildete. Folgende Teams und Toa-Gruppierungen sind bekannt: * Kyoshi-Krieger * Toa Olda * Toa Hagah * Toa Resera * Toa Metru * Toa Nuva * Toa Zokah * Toa Iroda''' Devla Donja ---- folgt... * '''''Devla * Donja ** Nachkommen * Zirahk * Dämonen ** Terzon Bara Magna ---- folgt... * Große Wesen * Elementarherren * Neue Elementarherren * Marendar Gegenstände folgt... * Ignika * Atorika * Nui-Stein * Herz des Ozeans * Buch der Großen Wesen |} In diesem Bereich meiner Story-Übersicht wollte ich die Zitate aufzählen, die mich am meisten begeistern konnten und mich zum weiterschreiben angetrieben haben. Danke an alle Benutzer, deren Zitate hier aufgelistet werden. Zitate aus Story 1 Zitate aus Story 2 Zitate aus Story 3 |} Hier ist eine Chronologische Übersicht meiner Stories zu finden. Sie zeigt auf welche Geschichten ineinander überlaufen, bzw. wo Geschichten fortgesetzt und offene Handlungsstränge beendet werden. center|thumb|1100px =Siehe auch= *'Idekria-Universum' - Zusammenfassung meiner Story *'Comming to Wiki-Nui' - nicht-kanonische Einleitung in ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt Kategorie:Storyübersichten Kategorie:Bioniclemaster724